


The One Time Yaten Failed at Taking Leave

by Dawnlight6



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlight6/pseuds/Dawnlight6
Summary: Yaten has an unwelcome realisation which is soon followed by unexpected events, much to her consternation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fits into the world of _How Many Miles to Babylon_. The events take place on Kinmoku about three months before the party at Usagi’s house with which _Babylon_ opens.
> 
> I wanted to write about Seiya and Yaten primarily so I could explore for myself how they ended up together as we see them in _Babylon_ , and I liked the results enough that I decided to share them here. Also, some of the events in this fic are vaguely referenced in Chapter 16 of _How Many Miles to Babylon_.

Yaten couldn’t say when it had happened exactly. Seiya had always niggled at her like a loose tooth, an irritation she couldn’t ignore and couldn’t resolve. Seiya's outlook was too optimistic. Her ever-open heart never thought of consequences. She dove headlong into fights without a care for her safety. Half the time Yaten wanted to smack her, and the other half…Well, it was the other half that was giving her problems.

Yaten’s predisposition towards short-temperedness, it has to be said, was not one that was shared by most other healers. Healing was a rare ability on Kinmoku, and nearly all the others Yaten knew – including those who’d trained her – tended to be founts overflowing with love and compassion.

Perhaps that subtle pressure of culture was what had set Yaten in the opposite direction, and determined her to become as prickly and caustic and unpleasant as she could, refusing to allow her ego to be subsumed. Even when she, Seiya and Taiki had been placed together, Yaten had wanted to keep them at arm’s length at first. She’d insulted Taiki’s poems and Seiya’s hair, warning them without saying so that they shouldn’t assume they had a right to her life force just because she’d been born with the ability to share it.

It had lasted until their third ever battle together. Seiya, being the stupid hero she was, had jumped in front of Yaten to shield her from an enemy attack. She’d gone down with blood pouring from her chest, and of course after that Yaten couldn’t do anything but heal her, reaching for her even as she fell.

The power that erupted from her was stronger than any she’d ever used before, every ounce of strength dredged up from the depths of her being as she fought to bring Seiya’s dying body back from the brink.

By the end, she’d been so weak she was barely conscious. And in that state, she couldn’t hide the shiver of fear that passed through her, to know her fate was now completely in someone else’s hands.

Looking down at her, her eyes more gentle than anyone’s should be in the midst of battle, Seiya had touched her and whispered, “don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you,” and three days later, Yaten had woken up on Kinmoku with Seiya sitting by her bedside. And she’d told Seiya that maybe her hair wasn’t so bad after all.

But Yaten hadn’t fallen in love with Seiya then. Something had sprung up between them, an attraction never put into words, a dance of covert glances and speeding breaths, and eventually they’d slept together, once, when it was just the two of them on a mission far from home.

At the time, it hadn’t really been an option to let it happen again. Relationships between senshi working on the same team weren’t forbidden, but they did tend to be looked at askance, and besides, they had no way of knowing how it would affect their dynamic with Taiki, and the way they all fought together.

So they let it go, and the attraction faded, and Yaten put that night with Seiya away into a box she never opened.

It wasn’t until after they came home from the war with Galaxia that the box started to rattle again. Seiya wasn’t the self-pitying type, but somehow that only made it worse. Even if she laughed as loudly, trained as fiercely, was as attentive as ever to their Princess, Yaten could always see the way her shoulders slumped when she thought no one was looking, the pain behind her smiles, the wistfulness in her eyes as she gazed up at the stars.

She confided in Taiki, “I hate it. I hate that she’s still hurting so much. I just wish I could…”

And Yaten’s voice died then because she realised exactly what she wished. That she could be the reason Seiya’s pain would cease, that she could be the one to put laughter back in Seiya’s smile, that Seiya’s eyes would light for her instead of being shadowed with the memory of a girl on Earth she could never have.

Horrified at herself, Yaten glanced at Taiki guiltily, knowing she was too perceptive not to have read her feelings.

Taiki gave her a sympathetic smile. “I know, Yaten,” she said quietly. “It’s okay.”

That had only happened a few weeks ago, and Yaten still didn’t know what, if anything, she was going to do with her unwelcome self-revelation. But there was one thing she knew she sure as hell wished – That she hadn’t stumbled across Seiya lurking in one of the palace’s deserted shadowy courtyards tonight, head titled upwards in contemplation of the sky.

If Yaten could, she would have retreated before Seiya saw her, but it was already too late for that. Acknowledging Yaten with a nod, Seiya said, “you intent on avoiding the party too, or did someone send you to find me?”

“Avoiding the party,” Yaten assured her. She moved to slouch against an ornate column, almost opposite to where Seiya was standing. “I’ve just had my sixth proposition for the night. I can’t take any more.”

Seiya’s eyes glittered with amusement. “You should be flattered.”

“By all those shallow crowd followers? I don’t think so. And you know, I specifically organised beforehand with Taiki that she was to come and save me from that exact scenario, and what does she go and do? Spend all night talking to some professor of literature and not even notice that I’m frantically signalling her.”

“Well,” said Seiya, showing a cruel lack of interest in Yaten’s plight and tipping her face up towards the sky again, “at least our Princess is happy tonight. We haven’t had a party here at the palace in a good long while.”

Her voice had a sudden pensive edge, and Yaten was almost sure she saw tears gleaming on Seiya’s cheeks in the starlight. Before she could even think what to say, Seiya had jerked herself back to attention and gave Yaten a grin that was half-apology, half-invitation.

“I think I’m done lurking out here. Want to come and get a drink? I could use some company that isn’t a ballroom full of annoying people.”

“A drink?” said Yaten uncertainly. “Where?”

“My room, where do you think? I’ve got a whole bottle of Sweet Olive Nectar.”

Despite the flowery sounding name, Sweet Olive Nectar was amongst the stiffest spirits Kinmoku produced. Yaten didn’t really like spirits; a fact of which she knew Seiya was aware. She really must be lonely if she was asking Yaten to come and drink with her anyway.

Shrugging with a casualness she didn’t feel, Yaten replied, “sure, why not? Maybe if I get drunk enough I’ll forget about that member of the Hyan nobility who kept trying to whisper obscenities into my ear.”

That, at least, solicited a sympathetic grimace from Seiya. “Lord, no wonder you wanted to escape. Dare I ask what she was saying?”

“A whole bunch of crap that proved she knew nothing about me, and wasn’t interested in learning.”

Seiya tweaked Yaten’s ponytail affectionately. “Well at least now you get to hang out with me. That’s a million times better, right?”

There was too much humour in Seiya’s tone for Yaten to think she meant anything serious by that, but she suddenly wished she did. She stopped and faced Seiya in the starlight, fighting against the urge to tell her that even if she didn’t routinely turn down almost all of her admirers, there was no way in hell she would have been tempted anyway. Because Yaten only wanted Seiya to touch her like that, to look at her and actually see her instead of wanting whatever fantasy she imagined Yaten to be, to make love to her with that incomparable passion she gave to everything she did.

“Yaten, you’re giving me a weird look. Like, really weird.”

Spinning on her heel to hide her mortified blush, Yaten flicked her hair and muttered, “let’s just get back to your room. I really need that drink.”

* * *

Three shots into the Nectar, Yaten’s nerves steadied. It was completely fine that she was sharing Seiya’s bed; that they’d discarded most of their uncomfortable formal clothes; that the low light and the firmly closed door were teasing her by adding even further to the sense of intimacy.

Seiya was already onto her fourth? fifth? shot, the maudlin slump of her shoulders becoming more pronounced as she downed the shot and contemplated the bottom of her empty glass.

“Like another?” she asked, waving the bottle vaguely in Yaten’s direction.

Yaten shook her head. She couldn’t stop her eyes from lingering over Seiya’s mostly bare body – the curve of her breasts, obvious beneath her singlet, the defined muscles of her shoulders, her stomach, her calves, that bunched and flexed in fascinating ways every time Seiya moved. It was wrong. God, it was so wrong of her to be getting off on looking at Seiya when Seiya didn’t even know. Yaten slammed her glass down with unnecessary force, nearly breaking it.

“I have to go,” she blurted. “I just…I have to go.”

But as she made to get off the bed, Seiya grabbed her hand. “Yaten,” she whispered, eyes pleading, “don’t go yet. Please.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” said Seiya, and Yaten had to admit she was probably right. There was nothing slurred in her look or her words, just an expression on her face Yaten hated to see – a weary loneliness she burned to wipe away.

She dared to lay right down on the bed beside Seiya and gently stroked her cheek. It was a wonder Seiya couldn’t hear her heart hammering away like a herd of thundering horses, that she didn’t notice how sweaty her palms were. Yaten was totally lost. She had no idea what was happening, and no idea what Seiya was going to make of what she was doing, but she clung to the fact that Seiya had asked Yaten to come to her room, and she’d asked her to stay in her bed, even when she tried to leave.

“Why can’t you forget about her Seiya? It’s been years.”

Something moved in the depths of Seiya’s eyes. “That’s not the problem, Yaten. I’m not still in love with Usagi. Sometimes I just miss…I miss having someone. My heart feels empty all the time.”

“It may have escaped your notice, Seiya, but we live on a planet populated exclusively with women. If you want to find someone, you’re not lacking in choice.”

Seiya gave Yaten a smile that somehow wasn’t happy. “It’s not really as simple as choosing someone at random.” She brushed her fingers through the silvery locks of Yaten’s hair. “I wish I could be as ruthless as you sometimes,” she murmured. “You never fall for anyone, do you?”

“I suppose that’s the popular opinion.” Yaten tried to make her voice languid to disguise how flustered she was. It made no sense that Seiya was touching her like this, with that tone of voice. She bit her fingernails into her palm to stop herself from melting, but even so she betrayed herself with a sigh.

“Remember the time,” Seiya was saying, “that time years and years ago when you and I—”

“Yes!” Yaten cut her off sharply. “I remember, Seiya. So what?”

Dropping her hand, Seiya drew back a little, eyes darkening. “I think about it sometimes, that’s all. I wonder what might have happened, if things had been different. If you would have wanted to have me, for more than one night.”

Yaten felt the shock hit her in the pit of her stomach. She’d never known that Seiya still thought about that night too sometimes, or that she wished it could have been more. Something electric had sprung into the air with Seiya’s words, and Yaten knew if she took things even further, they’d be straying closer to dangerous new ground from which there’d be no turning back. Worse, Yaten wasn’t sure she cared.

“I would have,” Yaten admitted, the words raspy from how dry her throat was. “At the very least, I would have wanted to try.”

Seiya flushed. Her lips were looking way too kissable and her deep blue eyes, fringed with those thick long lashes, were tying Yaten’s stomach into knots.

“Really? Even though you spend so much time being annoyed at me?”

“I get annoyed at you because I care about you!”

There was a slight crease between Seiya’s brows as she seemed to consider this. Half as if she was conducting an experiment, she again tangled her fingers into Yaten’s hair, combing through the strands slowly like she was rediscovering something wonderful she’d almost forgotten.

Yaten shivered, and though she tried she couldn’t keep her feelings out of her eyes. How much she wanted Seiya’s touch. How much she longed for the impossible.

Seiya’s eyes widened in response. “Yaten…”

It couldn’t be happening, but it was. Seiya shifted closer yet again, drawing Yaten into her arms, and she would have kissed her if Yaten hadn’t turned her head aside.

“Don’t Seiya.”

“Why not?”

Squeezing her eyes shut in misery, Yaten spat, “you’re only doing this because you’re so damn noble you can’t let anyone be in pain. Don’t pity me. I don’t want your damn pity!”

“Does this look like pity?” Seiya asked, sliding a hand onto Yaten’s cheek that demanded she look up.

Opening her eyes, Yaten looked, already rehearsing her next rebuff, but the expression she was met with in Seiya’s eyes left her speechless. There was no mistaking that slow burn of desire, or how much it mattered to Seiya that Yaten not misunderstand.

“I know you, Yaten.” As she spoke, Seiya began to trace her fingertips over Yaten’s face. “More than anything, you hate being vulnerable. You never leave yourself open. If you’re turning away because you don’t want me, fine, but if you’re trying to make up reasons about why this can’t work before you’ve even given it a chance just to protect yourself…That’s ridiculous.” Her voice softened further. “I’ve never forgotten how it felt to be with you. If we both want it…Why can’t it happen again?”

Something broke in Yaten and she couldn’t stop herself. She was kissing Seiya, mashing their lips together, pulling her closer, her skin heating as she felt Seiya’s arms going around her in turn.

Despite Seiya’s pretty little speech, Yaten didn’t have any delusions here. She knew that if she came right out and said what Seiya had already seen in her eyes, if Yaten said she was in love with her, Seiya wouldn’t be able to say it back.

She was responding to being wanted, to the stirring of old desires and forgotten dreams, and while there was no telling what her feelings might develop into in the future, for now…For now Yaten knew Seiya was only thinking of the present.

Of this moment, this night, just like the last time between them.

Part of Yaten was already dreading what the aftermath of this could be, but she pushed her qualms away because something told her that if she let go of Seiya now, she’d probably never find herself with this opportunity again.

Seiya’s knee slipped between her legs, making Yaten throb, her hands were skimming lightly down Yaten’s back, tortuous and teasing. Yaten knew Seiya was going to touch her soon – her fingers were dancing over her hip – and that was when she found herself starting back, gasping and shaking, as her more rational self – or perhaps her more fearful self – reasserted serious objections, screaming a warning that this was madness.

“Are you okay?” said Seiya gently, discreetly easing her hand to a less fraught location.

And that was the thing about Seiya. She was maddening, annoying. She went out of her way to piss people off just because she could. But underneath that, when it mattered, she’d never knowingly want to hurt someone.

The concern she was showing, the attention she was paying; it was the one possible response that made Yaten’s momentary surge of anxiety fade.

“I’m okay,” Yaten said, touching Seiya to reassure her. “That was just, um, a bit faster than I was ready for.”

“Sorry.” With a frown, Seiya asked hesitantly, “What should I do?”

That nearly sent Yaten’s brain into meltdown, and she had to draw in a few quick breaths before she could remember how to speak. “Just go slowly,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Okay.”

Seiya smiled, and kissed her, so lightly their lips only just brushed. It was followed by another, and another, each a little more intense, and eventually her lips and her fingers began to trace over other parts of Yaten’s skin too, still at that same languorous pace. Yaten explored her in turn, remembering anew all those things about Seiya, her sighs, her noises, the idiosyncrasies of her body, that she’d forced herself to lock away in a box all those years ago.

Stoked slowly, lovingly, the fire of Yaten’s need built until she was gasping out a plea for Seiya to touch her, taking Seiya’s hand and guiding her, surprising herself by letting out a cry that was probably loud enough to be heard in nearby rooms.

Seiya’s hair had come loose earlier and it fell now in a glistening dark waterfall over her back, her shoulders, over Yaten as she moved on top of her with a hand buried between her legs.

“You can…Touch me too if you want,” said Seiya breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes tender as she looked down at Yaten, and there was warmth in her eyes too, so much warmth and happiness, like she’d never known that loneliness that had haunted her for so long.

With a sharp inhale Yaten touched her, watching Seiya’s eyes as they darkened and glimmered like a galaxy full of stars, hungry for the moans that slipped past her lips. The hand beside Yaten’s head balled into a fist as Seiya strained, her body tensing as Yaten pressed against her.

“Yaten…Ah!”

Seiya’s hand trembled and faltered. She was coming but she was still looking into Yaten’s eyes, and the sensation was so intense Yaten nearly wanted to look away but instead she arched up into Seiya and kissed her, nudging pointedly into her fingers until Seiya groaned at her eagerness and circled Yaten again until Yaten cried out and collapsed back onto the bed, spent.

She felt light, caressing touches moving down her arms, her belly, as Seiya settled beside her, and cracked an eye open to see Seiya watching her with a soft expression in her eyes.

“You’re going to stay, right?” Seiya said, and the question seemed casual but perhaps it wasn’t. Yaten had two rules she never broke when it came to her rare liaisons – She never stayed the night in someone else’s bed, and she never brought anyone into hers. Of course, it wasn’t like Yaten had ever had reason to tell Seia that, but Seiya was more observant than she seemed and far better at working people out than she was generally given credit for.

Yaten rolled onto her side, facing Seiya, and settled more comfortably into her spot on the mattress. Right now, she couldn’t give a fuck about her own stupid rules. So what if she broke them for once? So what?

But even then, Yaten didn’t answer Seiya directly. A simple ‘yes’, an affirmation that she wanted to be here, with Seiya, was more than she was willing to admit out loud to either Seiya or herself.

Instead, she simply said, “can you turn the lamps out?” and enjoyed the glow of happiness that lit up in Seiya’s eyes.

Seiya left the bed briefly to deal with the lamps, and when she returned, Yaten reached for her in the dark. It was uncharacteristic of her to be this uninhibited, but there was no telling what tomorrow might bring. And because of that, Yaten wanted to make sure she got every moment with Seiya this night could give her, every touch, every breath, every last display of affection.

She felt Seiya’s hand slide over her own, up her arm and her shoulder, down her side, to finally settle around her waist.

“That was really good,” she said sleepily.

Yaten gave a murmur of agreement, her heart leaping strangely.

After she was sure Seiya had gone to sleep, she kissed her again one last time, tears springing into her eyes.

She told herself she’d leave early the next morning, before Seiya was awake, so that if there was regret or awkwardness on Seiya’s part, she wouldn’t be here to see it.

She didn’t allow herself to consider the alternative. That Seiya might wake up and look at her with as much delight and wonder as she had tonight.

Some dreams, Yaten couldn’t afford to have.

* * *

“Yaten. Yaten!”

With a groan, Yaten blinked her eyes open as her shoulder continued to be shaken.

“What?” she said grumpily.

The room was already flooded with light; the morning well and truly here. Yaten looked up blearily at Seiya who was already dressed in her guard’s uniform.

“I have to go,” said Seiya. “I’ve got duty with our Princess.”

“Mmm,” Yaten responded, still not completely awake.

An expression passed across Seiya’s face that was a mixture of annoyance, amusement and affection. “Honestly Yaten, you’re hopeless first thing in the morning.”

“Well, I didn’t get as much sleep last night as I usually do.”

“Oh yeah. Um…About that…Are you okay with what happened?”

The tentative tone of Seiya’s voice finally jerked Yaten properly awake.

“Yes, I’m fine with it,” she said, the words leaving her mouth in a rush as she levered herself up on an elbow and looked up at Seiya. “Are you okay with it?”

She saw Seiya relax. “Yeah, of course.” There was an awkward pause. “Do you have anything you need to do today?”

Yaten groaned as she remembered. “I have to go to some healer training thing this afternoon. Some revered healer who barely ever leaves her very remote island came all the way to the palace for the party, and she’s leaving again early tomorrow, so…”

“In that case, I guess we won’t get the chance to see each other again until tonight. If you want to, that is,” Seiya added hastily.

All the air left Yaten’s lungs in a rush and she gaped at Seiya for a moment. This was so very far from all of her own doom-and-gloom predictions she had no idea how to respond.

Seiya seemed worried by her extended silence, and clarified, “I didn’t mean I wanted to meet up again just for…Um…”

“Sex?” Yaten supplied.

“Right. That. I just meant—” Seiya’s eyes strayed to the clock on the wall. “Oh crap, I’m going to be late if I don’t go, like, right now.”

Reaching up to brush Seiya’s hand with her own – a gesture that surprised Yaten herself as much as it did Seiya – she said, a smile playing over her lips, “you’d better go then. I’d like to meet up later. I suspect I’ll probably get roped into dinner after this healing thing, but I’ll come find you after that.”

“Okay,” said Seiya. She briefly squeezed Yaten’s hand, and dashed out the door, leaving Yaten with an impression of sparkling eyes and a smile of happiness that matched her own.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Yaten stared up at the ceiling. “So much for leaving before morning,” she muttered, but she was too happy at this morning’s turn of events to really bother being angry at herself.

After dozing for a few more minutes, she finally got up and did her best to make Seiya’s bed. She found her clothes from the night before, a task which required some searching, and pulled them back on before opening Seiya’s door to head back to her own room.

Unfortunately, she came face to face with Taiki, who was also on the point of opening her own bedroom door; going in rather than out.

Taiki, Yaten and Seiya all had rooms in the same hall, not far from Princess Kakyuu’s private chambers. Of course, as Yaten remembered belatedly, Taiki had been on guard duty the night before for the late shift. She’d only just gotten off.

Taiki raised her eyebrows as Yaten blushed. It wouldn’t be any good to try and pretend she hadn’t spent the night in Seiya’s room, not when she was still wearing last night’s clothes and probably had a fairly obvious morning-after look to her.

“Well, I guess now I know why Seiya dashed past me in the corridor, nearly late for her shift,” Taiki commented.

“Um, yeah…” Yaten said awkwardly, edging the rest of the way out the door.

After observing her further for a moment, Taiki gave a slight shake of her head. “Anyway, I’m off to bed for a while. I’ll see you later, Yaten.”

“Okay. Goodnight,” said Yaten, her reply still rather stilted by shock.

Once the hall was empty, she made it quickly to her room before anything else could happen and closed the door with a sigh of relief. Yaten knew Taiki wouldn’t mention this to anyone, but she still wished she hadn’t been seen. It was just one more complication she didn’t need.

* * *

Yaten and Seiya continued to sleep together. It turned out that having Taiki already know was actually convenient. She didn’t make a big deal about it, and she didn’t ask intrusive questions, but at least it meant they didn’t have to try and sneak around or hide what was happening from her.

At least a month passed before Yaten finally told Seiya that she loved her, not so much out of expectation her feelings would be reciprocated, as because this whole situation was just getting more and more painful for Yaten as things stood.

But again, Seiya surprised her. “I already know that,” she whispered, fingers trailing through Yaten’s hair. “I’ve known since that first night. I could tell, from the way you looked at me.” She smiled and laughed softly. “Anyway, I love you too, so that works out, doesn’t it?”

If Seiya was aware of how tense Yaten had been, she was pretending to be oblivious. She snuggled closer to Yaten in bed, giving her a kiss she probably intended to be brief. Yaten kept her there, though, not releasing her until they were both satisfied with something more substantial.

Her lips swollen and kiss-stung, her eyes taking on that wide-eyed look of surprise as they sometimes did, Seiya asked, “does this mean we can be official?”

After a moment of thought, Yaten said, “official to whom?”

It wasn’t something they’d discussed, but there was still the potential general disapproval they’d have to deal with if and when they finally did make their connection generally known. They were already part of a well-established team so it wouldn’t be as intense, and it was hardly an issue that would stop either Seiya or Yaten from doing what they wanted to do, but it would still be somewhat tiresome to deal with.

“Well…Each other?” Suggested Seiya. “And Taiki. I know she kinda knows already, but it would be nice to properly explain things to her.”

“Mmm, okay then,” said Yaten, settling into Seiya’s arms and closing her eyes.

Seiya gave a kind of snicker.

“What?” Yaten demanded suspiciously.

“Nothing. It’s just ridiculous, how much you love your sleep.”

Yaten did her best to work up a haughty rage at this terrible insult, but she was, unfortunately, far too comfortable.

“You like it,” was the best accusation she could manage. “You like it when I’m falling asleep in your bed and you get to hold me.”

“Well that’s true. I can’t really argue there.”

Seiya’s reply was soft, accompanied by a caress.

It was the last thing Yaten remembered, before falling asleep.

* * *

Barely another month would pass before Seiya, Yaten and Taiki would be sent to Earth in search of the missing Crystal, but they didn’t yet know how close that mission was. The Crystal had already been gone for so long it was difficult to believe their planet couldn’t survive forever without it, and Kakyuu hadn’t yet told them the Seers’ most recent estimations only gave Kinmoku two more years.

Maybe Kakyuu knew. Maybe she knew, or maybe she guessed, at Yaten and Seiya’s burgeoning relationship, and maybe she wanted to give them as much time as she could…Even if only a few weeks…Before she would have to ask them, once more, to take the weight of the future on their shoulders.

Kakyuu didn’t doubt her soldiers; she knew they’d come through, but even so…Maybe she wanted them to have this. Maybe she wanted them to have a shot, to not have what was slowly beginning be lost in the revelation of another crisis.

Let them sleep a little longer, let a few more nights pass. Soon enough, Kakyuu would be asking the Starlights to beat back the darkness at the end of the world, and what better hope to arm their hearts with than new-found love.


End file.
